


如果你也曾被这样的眼神捕捉

by StarTalers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《Overwatch》[Blizzard Ent]*CP：麦克雷×艾什（一个无懈可击的年下）*Note：官方给不了我的快乐，全在同人里找到！！！| 感恩bin太太！我不许有人没看过太太的17岁麦克雷，骗过感情偷过心！！！| 向来我流OOC，这次O得更多一些，但我觉得问题不大





	如果你也曾被这样的眼神捕捉

**Author's Note:**

> *Original：《Overwatch》[Blizzard Ent]  
> *CP：麦克雷×艾什（一个无懈可击的年下）  
> *Note：官方给不了我的快乐，全在同人里找到！！！| 感恩bin太太！我不许有人没看过太太的17岁麦克雷，骗过感情偷过心！！！| 向来我流OOC，这次O得更多一些，但我觉得问题不大

 

 

 

“你到底看上他什么了？又穷，还土，真妈的‘爱情使人盲目’！”  
发出这番言论的正是卡利多尼亚家族的首席理财顾问，克莱尔·里德尔小姐，来自于世交家族的杰出女性，也是伊丽莎白·卡利多尼亚曾经为数不多的友人之一。此时她带着高度机密的财政转接文件，千里迢迢地从伦敦来到这是非横生的美国西部，无论是她布料高级的套裙，还是清新淡雅的香水，都与这处乌烟瘴气的酒吧格格不入。  
手下刚给艾什点上烟，她就被那句生疏的“真妈的”给逗笑了，避重就轻地回道：“克莱尔，骂脏话可不是你的风格，如果要骂，你得说‘操他妈的’。”  
克莱尔显然是被艾什这句带着浓重南方口音的脏话唬住了，表情险些崩溃，眉尾明显地上跳了一下才绷住，接着用温文尔雅的英伦口音点评道：“真是粗鲁。”  
艾什不以为然地耸耸肩，开始在她带来的一厚摞文件上逐页签字。  
克莱尔的目光落在她粗糙的手指上，有一只指甲不自然地断坏了，边缘坑坑洼洼的，缺乏修剪打磨，“你看起来就像个流浪汉一样邋遢。”  
“哈哈，我打赌你没见过真正的流浪汉。”艾什没抬头，依旧专注于手上的文件，金属笔尖在纸上划出“沙沙”的声响。  
“当然没有，你认为肯辛顿里能走进那些下等人？”  
谈话间，酒吧的正门又一次打开，正午刺眼的阳光照进来，在脏兮兮的地板上投下一道高亮的光线。  
“午安。”麦克雷摘下帽子搁在吧台上，“淑女们。”  
克莱尔毫不掩饰地将白眼翻上了天，刻意避开麦克雷伸来的手，绕到艾什另一边去，难以忍受似的拔高了嗓音：“卡利多尼亚夫妇当初就不该把你送到洛杉矶去！”  
“没办法，为了躲仇家嘛。”艾什一边签字一边应答，中间还抽出空抬眼看看满头大汗的麦克雷，“事情都办妥了？”  
“我看他倒更像是仇家派来害你的！”  
麦克雷插不上话，只得比了个“OK”的手势。

“好的，好的，我知道啦，你不喜欢杰西。”艾什终于签完那一整摞文件，立起来颠整齐，还给克莱尔。  
克莱尔例行检查，却一页页翻得很慢，欲盖弥彰地酝酿着更严肃的话题，“…呃……葬礼、就在下周日。”  
“嗯，我相信杰斐森会打理好一切的。”艾什不假思索地答道。  
“你真的不回去么？那可是你父母的葬礼！”克莱尔的情绪有点激动了，脸颊涨得绯红。  
“抱歉，克莱尔，我不想谈这个。如果没有其它问题的话，一路顺风。”艾什说着用指节敲了敲厚实的桌面。  
站在门口的手下识相地打开了酒吧大门，让热烈的阳光在这个不安宁的中午第三次照进来。  
克莱尔将文件收进上锁的手提箱，带着西装革履的保镖走出去，前后不足一小时，对方甚至没邀请她喝下午茶。带着一点怨愤，她最后一次在门口驻足，“如果你回英国，还可以来找我，莉扎。”  
“谢谢，但应该不必了，祝好，蕾。”  
麦克雷看看克莱尔又看看艾什，被前者狠狠瞪了一眼，他无所谓地摊开手，表情玩味，显然让这位名门闺秀窝了一肚子火。

克莱尔离开后，酒吧里的气氛又渐渐懒散快活起来，酒保推出一排新的玻璃杯，倒上朗姆，伙计们开了新的牌局，还有几个在角落里玩飞镖。  
麦克雷把手揣进外套口袋里，又交叉起来，好像用外套紧紧抱住了自己，摆出最纯良最无辜的表情抱怨道：“为什么所有人，所、有、人，都认为是我将你带上了违法犯罪的道路？！”  
“让我帮你回忆一下，牛仔～当初本来就是你试图在我的马蹄铁上动手脚，让我输掉那场马术比赛，而我说服你反在那个卑鄙家伙身上设计陷害。”  
“说服？你一定对‘说服’的理解有误！大小姐，你说要把我关进安哥拉监狱去，让十个穷凶极恶的壮汉草我的屁眼，当时我才十四岁！相信我，在你之前，我从没在另一个上流名媛的嘴里听说过‘屁眼’这个词，她们甚至不说‘屁股’！她们都会说‘臀部’！”  
艾什放肆地笑起来，似乎对往昔的恶作剧记忆犹新，“要怪就怪雇用你的那个傻帽，我记得是道格拉家的小小姐，彻头彻尾的白痴，她的兄长和姐妹都要智慧得多，也更识时务。”  
麦克雷摸着下巴上的胡渣，逐一回忆起来，“后来她当众摔下马，不仅输了比赛，听说还毁了容。”  
“而我保你不因这些所作所为而遭受牢狱之灾。”  
“但比监狱更加冷酷无情地奴役我，让我走上亡命天涯的不归路。”  
“至少我没操你的屁、”  
麦克雷赶在她说出那个粗俗的字眼前扑上去捂住了她的嘴巴，“到底是谁给你灌输的这种想法！”  
被捂住嘴巴的艾什还是从眼睛里笑出来，像金色的粗糖粒，噼里啪啦地落在麦克雷的手背上又弹开。  
可她不知道，她不知道麦克雷能看见的她眼里的蜜糖，更不知道此时心里的暖和不是外面的风吹进来，而是所有美好的情绪流出去，向他汇聚而去。

 

“幸好我多留意，派司机去路上截你，不然谁知道在搭乘民航之后你还要做出什么丧心病狂的事，住汽车旅馆？想想就可怕。”克莱尔一边指挥着女佣打理那堆枯草般的头发，一边在衣柜里精心挑选起合适的丝绸衬衫，“所以说，那个狗男人终于死了？”  
靠在丝绒躺椅上的艾什闭着眼睛摇了摇头，水晶吊灯投下的光影在她饱满的额头和尖削颧骨上滚过，像在展示一件价值不菲的珠宝，“失踪了。我派人到处调查，却一点线索也没有。我不甘心，所有精力都耗在这上面，直到手下反了水，枪口都顶到我头上，才回过神，发觉已经过去快三年了。”  
“那就当他是死了。”克莱尔说得轻俏，同时挑中一件珍珠白的衬衫，拎着走过来，搭在艾什身上比对，略微低眼便注意到她颈侧和锁骨上几道细碎的伤疤，而先前女佣帮她洗澡时在腰腹上看到的那两个弹孔，更是触目惊心。  
“蕾……”艾什抬起一只手，用手背盖住眼睛，过于明亮的灯光在眼睑后消失，酸涩的眼眶便迅速肿胀起来，挤压着近乎干涸却总还能流出来的泪水，“我不能……”另一只手越过躺椅的边缘，几乎垂到地毯上去，让她整个人看起来仿佛一株孱弱的植物。

 

麦克雷注意到街对面的哈洛德百货里手挽手走出两位富家小姐，那当然不是他们这次行动的目标，却在出现的瞬间就吸引了他的目光。她们穿着粉色和蓝色的毛呢风衣，纤细的脖颈上围着一圈白色的毛绒领子，阔檐礼帽的阴影挡住了大半张脸，身后则跟着提满大堆购物袋的仆从。  
齐格勒也认出了其中那位穿粉色风衣的小姐，她看起来与三年前变化并不大，至少这样远远看上去。“其实，你可以出去跟她打个招呼什么的，守望先锋并不禁止特工与家人朋友保持联系。”  
正把咖啡端到嘴边的麦克雷不自然地滞住，随后僵硬地回道：“不必了。”  
“我很好奇，你当初为什么会答应莱耶斯离开死局帮加入暗影守望，我以为死局帮对你来说很重要？”  
“……我以为死局帮对她来说很重要。”  
“嗯？”  
麦克雷放下咖啡杯，同时也将目光从窗外收回，安静地落在对座的金发女人身上，“艾什一直想要个家，我以为死局帮就是她为自己建造的家，所以当莱耶斯提出围剿死局帮，或是加入暗影守望时，我选择了后者。”  
街对面突然传来剧烈的骚动，齐格勒转头望去只看到混乱的车流和闪避的人群，还未等她仔细分辨，麦克雷便迅速起身指示道：“走吧。”

克莱尔被突然挣脱她手臂的艾什吓了一跳，对方却不顾她的呼喊直冲向车道。好在这条街的限速很低，司机咒骂着踩了刹车，后车急忙转向可还是刮上前车的保险杠，交通骤然拥堵起来，人群先是散开又再次聚集。

艾什倒没有受伤，执意要向前走，被追上的克莱尔一把拉住，“你疯了么，莉扎！你差点就没命了啊！”  
百货商场的保安也围上来询问，仆从只好放下成堆的购物袋沟通解释。  
匆匆走过的齐格勒还是从人来人往的间隙中看清了艾什的表情，那顶扎着粉色纱花的阔檐礼帽滚落到地上，露出一张过分苍白的脸，眼神却灼热得仿佛要燃尽最后一丝希望，从口型来开，似乎在念着一个齐格勒并不熟悉的名字。

 

“你有没有想过，也许对她来说，重要的并不是死局帮，她的家也并不在那里？”  
快步走在前面的麦克雷既没有回头也没有停下脚步，风逆着吹才使他的声音零零散散地传到齐格勒耳边，“安吉拉，每个人都会犯错。”  
“所以你觉得自己当初错答了莱耶斯的问题？”  
“不，我是说我和艾什都犯了同一个错误，好在我选择及时止损。”  
“呵，真是无情的男人。”齐格勒假装夸张地揶揄起来。  
于是麦克雷的语气里也带上了一贯的不正经：“那是你没见过我多情的样子。”他尽量不去回忆，但偶尔也想搞清楚，是在沙尘弥漫的66号公路，还是在黄昏染红的加油站？我们误以为在彼此眼中找到了自己。

 

全文终

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 开始写得时候我觉得“嗯，有点O，但问题应该不大”，写完之后……“完蛋，O大发了”，对不起！下次还敢！！！


End file.
